eternallyimmortalfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope
Hope 'is a protagonist of Eternally Immortal throughout Part 3: Ends. She is a fusion of Isadora and Zora Raven Branka Romia, and is the current Queen of Ortho and current Queen of Life and Death. Bio Appearance Hope has black hair, white eyes, and is thinnly built with peach skin. Permanently fixed to her back are two wings, one blakc-feathered and one white-feathered. Casually, she wears a half-black hlaf-white top and a matching skirt. For her shoes, she wear a pair of laced slippers, one black and one white. Along with this she wears a necklace with a lavender gem set in the pendant. Personality Hope is typically very quiet, rarely speaking. However, inside she feels conflicted, Isadora and Zoey constantly fighting for control. One of her eyes shows the past, and the other one the future, giving her conflict over time as well. She deeply cares for Cali and wants to keep her as safe as possible, but appears to be willing hurt Lucia if it will help her grow. She has also been shown to have a strong bond with Jonathan , as both are Fallen Angels. Background Hope is a permanent fusion of Isadora and Zora, two sisters. When Zora was young, she was sacrificed in order to give Isadora powers which she did not desire, and became a part of Isadora's concious. Years later, Zora returned to avenge herself, and reversed their roles, making Isadora a part of her concious and gaining a physical form. However, when Lucia and Cali sought to regain their friend, Cali killed Zoey, and Isadora as well, in the process. Devastated by Isadora's death, Lucia began to sing while silently weeping, and when her tear hit Zoey's lifeless body, it merged the two girls in one being, creating Hope. Relationships *'Lucia Peridot Skyblue Lucia feels hesitant to bond with Hope, as she is still somewhat confused about who she is throughout Part 3. Hope seems willing to let Lucia be hurt as long as it will help her grow, showing that she does care for Lucia, but not in the same way she cares for Cali. While she does become closer to hope after the story comes to a close, even making her a part of the Crylian Royal Council, they are still hesitant to bond too much. *'Cali Marie Locks' Hope share's Isadora's need to care for Cali and keep her safe, evidently caring for her in a different way from Lucia, and becoming deeply concerned when Cali falls into a nightmare produced by Jonathan where she is constantly hunting for her mother, however, Hope was stopped from immediately rescuing Cali when the Pantheon called her to Olympus. However, she returned to rescue Cali later on. *'Jonathan Skyblue' Hope appears to share sympathy for Jonathan and cares for him in a different way from either Cali or Lucia, making him seem much more like a close friend. She appears to trust him more than either of the girls, as they are both Fallen Angels. Trivia *Hope is the only protagonist to be a fusion of two other main characters. *Hope is the third main character to not be introduced introduced in Part 1, following Zora and Jonathan. *Hope has the least dialouge of any main character.